Time to Pay Off Some Debt
by Navithehero
Summary: Marisa drags Reimu into being the mafia's personal hitman. How will this turn out? Find out in this thrilling story!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

It was early morning at Hakurei Shrine, and Reimu was up for some early cleaning. It wasn't like anyone actually visited the shrine other than Marisa and occasionally Sanae, but it was nice to have the place be tidy once in a while. The girl covered her eyes and looked up. Nothing wrong with the sun. No flying airships. A disappointed scowl creased the Shrine Maiden's face. Nothing had been happening all year, and it was already winter! Maybe she'd call up Nue and have her try to destroy everything again.. No, it seemed to forced. An exhale escaped from Reimu's lungs. Something exciting needed to happen, and it needed to happen **_quick._** Just then, her attention shot to the staircase up to the shrine.

"Reimu, Reimu! Look, I need your help!" Marisa! Just what she needed!

"Look, I've gotten caught up in some- mafia business, and I need a little money."

"I know you're dirt poor and all- but that's okay. I'm not asking _you_ for money, but I'm asking you for your services." Reimu raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her magician friend, but continued to listen.

"So, how do you feel about being a hitman with me for a while? Just so we can earn some money." Before Reimu could speak, Marisa grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs.

Soon, they came to a shady building. Marisa lead Reimu to a room in the back. The back of a chair greeted the two girls.

"Hello, girls."

The chair faced the duo. It was Sanae.

"Marisa, have you thought about my deal?" The woman played with her hair and eyed the girls in front of her.

"Y-yeah, Miss Sanae, I did! Reimu agreed to do it with me, right?" Marisa looked expectantly to her partner.

But before she could speak, Sanae nodded. "So be it. Your first target is.." A suitcase was slammed on the desk in front of Reimu and Marisa, and it slowly opened to reveal a picture and a pair of guns.

"Cirno. Kill her within five days, and I'll pay some of your debt off. Don't fail me, now, or we _will_ track you down and kill you."

Sanae swiveled half way around. "Off you go!"

And then all that was visible was the back of her chair.

Marisa stripped the picture of Cirno off of the suitcase. Reimu thought she looked a lot different than last year. She was tan now, and looked taller.

Each girl took a gun.

"You ready for this, Reimu?"

Reimu gulped and nodded reluctantly.

"Then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Kill

Reimu shifted nervously as her and Marisa stood at the beach house's doorstep. "Don't worry- she opens the door, we shoot 'er fuckin' head off." The blonde patted her partner on the back with one hand and kept her pistol gripped with the other. Somehow, the shrine maiden doubted this was going to work out as smoothly as Marisa thought.

 _Knock knock!_

Marisa pounded on the door, and put her gun hand behind her back. Reimu did the same. Seconds passed, and the door swung open. A tan skinned, blue haired girl with a pair of aviator shades poked her head out of the house. A smile fell upon her face, and she waved inside. "Reimu, Marisa! I haven't seen you two in a while! Make yourself comfortable, I was just preparing lunch!" The girl dashed inside, cutting her 3 foot long sub into 3 foot long pieces. The two hitwomen stuffed their guns into their holsters and came in.

The house was beautifully decorated with Hawaiian themed objects. Reimu thought this to be odd. Cirno was into that winter stuff, right? Maybe it was just a phase. She did seem to be older, anyway. Wait, how old was she again? 12? 60? Reimu shook her head and walked deeper into the house, deciding it would just be better to ignore it.

"I hope you guys like subs, because guess what I made?" The girl sat down at her table and showed the food off to Marisa and Reimu. The two sat down and dug in. Turkey and Swiss.. Classy.

"So, I know you didn't just come here to hang out. What's up, guys?" The two looked at eachother, and then back at Cirno.

"...Did someone die? You guys look pretty grim." The atmosphere was becoming awkward quickly. Cirno tugged at her collar.

"It was you." Marisa flipped open her holster and whipped out her glock, pointing it straight at Cirno and pulling the trigger. A bullet ripped through the girl's tanned chest, and she fell to the floor, spasming and coughing up blood.

"See, Reimu? T-that was easy.." Marisa acted cool, though she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Now, let's get out of here." The two stood up from the table and started to exit. Reimu stopped to turn around and look at Cirno's body, still convulsing. "W-why..." Cirno's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at Reimu weakly. Reimu felt like a traitor.

Not being able to stand looking at the slowly dying girl, Reimu looked at Marisa staring expectantly at her and pulled out her own gun, one well aimed bullet putting the ice fairy out of her misery. She ran out of the house to meet Marisa, slamming the door behind her, a grim feeling consuming her whole being.

Soon, the two returned to HQ, Sanae waiting for them. "So, you killed her already, huh?" Sanae nodded. "I assigned you an easy target this time, one that I knew you could kill within the time limit. Alright, girls. Here's your next one."

Pushing a picture forward, Reimu picked it up and gulped.

On the image, a boy with silver hair and glasses was seated on a bench, reading a book.

Was she going to have to kill Rinnosuke?


End file.
